


Doctor Tsurugi Wants a Day Off

by Boogum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sherlock AU, bit of romance, slice of life style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum
Summary: A challenge. This strange, slovenly man who called himself a "consultant" had really given her a challenge. Could she handle him? Did she dare to follow? In hindsight, Kagami probably should have left then. Sherlock AU
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	Doctor Tsurugi Wants a Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write this. it is loosely set in the Victorian era, and i do mean loosely. If i want kagami to wear suits and be a doctor, she's gonna wear suits and be a doctor. Anyway, sherlock au here we go

Kagami stood near the doorway of the apartment, a cane and top hat tucked under her arm. Not a hair was out of place. Not a single crease or smudge disturbed the perfection of her outfit. In fact, the only reason she drew attention was because it was not usual for women to wear fitted men's suits.

She raised one dark eyebrow at the room—the armchairs were outdated and fraying in parts, and every shelf seemed to be littered with more junk than a knickknacks' store. Coiled guitar strings, scraps of paper, and was that a skull?

Both eyebrows inched closer to her hair. "You receive your clients in this room?" she asked.

Luka straightened from moving a stack of papers off one of the chairs. He looked scruffier than the room combined. His black hair was messy and his clothes loose-fitting, and his smile did little to appease her. "Yes."

She pursed her lips. "It looks like an attic no one has bothered to clean in forty years."

"People don't hire me for my living room."

"Clearly," she murmured, picking up a mug that was chipped and had dried rings of coffee inside it. How long had it been sitting there?

"Besides," he said, "I like it this way. It's easier to find things."

"It's unprofessional."

His smile didn't falter. "Would you like to sit?"

She placed the mug down. "No."

It was obvious that she had been sent here as a joke. The building was in a decent enough area, but there was no way she could share any kind of space, let alone an apartment, with this … consultant.

A knock at the door.

Luka sat on the armrest of one of the chairs and picked up a mug from the little table, taking a sip from the contents. He scratched his cheek, quite unconcerned by the knocking.

"Aren't you going to answer?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It's just Inspector Raincomprix." A smile touched his eyes. "And I was under the impression you were about to leave. You can open the door for him on your way."

She opened and closed her mouth, words fumbling to nothing. There was no way to retort. She had been planning to leave, and she was the closest to the door. It was a strange sort of efficiency, even if it was unheard of to expect a guest to answer the door.

She placed her top hat on her head. "Very well. Good day, Mr Couffaine."

She bowed stiffly and turned on her heel, dusting off this entire meeting as she might a speck of fluff from her shoulder. When she opened the door, an older man stood there, tufts of red hair sticking out from under his hat.

"You're not Mr Couffaine," he said, blinking, and then he shook his head and walked forward, forcing her back more into the room with his sheer bulk. "Mr Couffaine, we need your help."

Luka barely acknowledged the man, though his expression was more pensive than dismissive. He took another sip of his drink. "Tell me about it."

Inspector Raincomprix glanced at Kagami.

"Oh, don't mind her," Luka said, waving a hand.

Kagami was about to say that they should mind her—she had better things to do than stand in this cluttered apartment all day—but something held her tongue. Why did a policeman, for it was obvious that he was indeed a policeman, come rushing here for help? Luka Couffaine seemed more like the slovenly musician type. Certainly not someone of worth to an inspector.

"It's about the suicide cases we've been having." Inspector Raincomprix removed his hat and ran a hand over the patch of shiny baldness on his head. "Something about them just hasn't felt right and—"

"That's because they're not suicide cases," Luka said, no trace of judgement or arrogance in his voice. It was just a statement of fact.

"You mean these people are being murdered," Kagami said, and immediately wanted to bite her tongue.

The corner of Luka's mouth twitched, though his expression was grim as he met her gaze. "Yes, Doctor Tsurugi. We're dealing with a serial killer."

Inspector Raincomprix mopped at his face with his handkerchief. "That is the fear."

Luka placed his mug down. "Right. Then let's go to the crime scene. It's not far from here, isn't it?"

Kagami blinked. "Why would you just assume—"

"Oh, I didn't assume," he said with that faint glimmer of a smile in his eyes. "I observed."

That was hardly an answer, nor did she appreciate being interrupted. But it seemed he was indeed correct. Another "suicide" had occurred, and the body had been found less than twenty minutes ago. Inspector Raincomprix wanted Luka to look at the crime scene and see if he could find anything they had missed.

Kagami followed the inspector out of the apartment, her steps slow and her brow creased. Luka shrugged on his coat and then shut the door and locked it. There was an almost challenging gleam in his eyes as he met her gaze.

"Well?" he said. "You coming?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Me?"

His mouth did that little twitch thing again, but he didn't wait for her and simply walked at a leisurely pace down the corridor, hands stuffed in his pockets. Her fingers curled into her palms.

A challenge. This strange, slovenly man who couldn't even clean his living room properly had really given her a challenge. Could she handle him? Did she dare to follow?

Kagami bit her lip, though an appreciative smile slipped through anyway. Yes, Luka Couffaine was audacious, but she had to admit that he had got her attention. Someone who was much smarter than he appeared. Someone who was not afraid to do and say what he wanted. These were things she could respect.

And it sure beat going back to Mother.

Kagami quickened her pace to catch up to Luka. He glanced at her, but didn't say anything. Only that tell-tale little twitch of his mouth gave him away.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to move in with you," she said, raising her chin.

"Made no such assumptions."

"No observations either?"

The twitch spread into a full smile. "Ah, Doctor Tsurugi, I think we're going to get along well."

She doubted that, but she would stick with him for now. After all, she never backed down from a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm intending this to be connected one-shots with the odd parts I'll explore more in full. Trying to keep it from getting too long lol. Will not rehash sherlock stuff unless I decide to put a twist on it. This chapter was just setting things up


End file.
